It's about time
by PARIS BYK
Summary: Her whole life she secretly worshipped him, now there's another girl in school that seems to treat him just like she does.. like trash. Helga has to fight for her rights to annoy and make Arnold's life miserable.. AH of course
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: Nameless

It was a rainy afternoon, the sky was sunk in a mass of blackness and thunders. Helga G Pataki was just finishing her breakfast when Miriam entered the kitchen looking as tired as she had ever looked. It wasn't news for Helga to know that her mother worked really hard, since she barely saw her around, and now that she had been used to that kind of lifestyle for 17 years, she couldn't honestly say that she hated it.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand good morning to you too Miriam.." Helga said ironically as she finished her bowl of cereal while she saw her mother leave the kitchen for work. It wasn't that she wasn't loved in that family, she knew she was, maybe she wasn't truly appreciated like her sister Olga was, but she was something that was for sure.

She reluctantly picked up her bag and headed to school. It was her last year in high school 119, nothing too different from what elementary school had been. Same old partners, same old fights, same old temper, same old damn crush. You could figure that nearly 7 years after her sudden craziness for Arnold began to take shape, she would be over him by now, but na ah, she seemed to be determined to keep on worshipping him in secret and indefinitely and still managed to treat him like white trash.

" Listen man I'm telling ya, there's nothing to be worried about.. what are the odds? 1 to 26.. She wont be your lab partner this year.. I bet 200 bucks on that.." Gerald said confidently as he friendly tapped his blonde friend's back. They were walking down the corridors searching for the so called lab. That trimester they had chemistry and it was all about lab partners and wicked science. Arnold didn't get along with science very much, but that didn't matter to him anyway. He always handled himself to pass with great grades each and every subject.

" I'm not worried.. I'm just.. I don't know.." Arnold answered not clarifying anything that he and Gerald had been so deeply talking about. After all those years he remained as his true best friend and confident. Someone to rely on when his mortal enemy attacked.

" You are… damn I would! Don't feel bad that you are.. every sane person in this facility would.." Gerald said again.

" Sure.. Whatever.." Arnold answered as he stopped the walking to get something out of his locker. Gerald wasn't a very patient guy, and decided to meet him in class in a couple of minutes. Arnold nodded carelessly and took out a few books out of his locker. Then he started walking once more towards the lab, carrying so many books that it completely blocked his sight. Without noticing he had just run over someone.

" I'm so sorry.. Are you okay?" Arnold asked as he rubbed his head which had been hit by some of his books.

" Yeah, I'm good.." Helga said. She opened her eyes and saw him, immediately her expression changed. " I would if I hadn't been run over by some idiotic blind! Cant you see while you walk? Or is it too much for you? Maybe I could teach someday to multitask.. It can come very handy sometimes.." Helga said ironically only causing Arnold to rise an eyebrow.

" Wow.. sarcasm.. my favourite.. but I must tell you, you used that line already.. And you would know that after so many years you would go in search of new material.." Arnold said as he stood up and picked up all his books. Helga watched him wanting to reply but not having anything in mind to do it. He smiled at her and offered her his hand to help her up, which she turned down immediately and stood up herself.

" Very funny Arnoldo.. So.. praying not to be my lab partner again?" She asked as they both started walking to the lab together.

" Nah.. You can be a fun girl when you want to.. and when you don't call me names, or yell at me, or pick on me, or look for any simple reason in life to make mine miserable.." Arnold said still smiling. That killed her. How he remained optimistic and treated her nicely even though she treated him very, very meanly.

" Argh.. I hate you!" That was Helga's best response. One that leave Arnold frozen. Yeah, he knew she hated him, but she never said it that directly before. She usually spoke cynically and used some lines just to annoy him. That time she seemed like she had nothing in mind to hurt him with. Very strange in the blonde who had just rushed her walking and left him alone.

After a couple of minutes, Arnold reached the lab and joined his friends, Gerald, Stinky, Sid and Harold. He left his books aside and started a conversation with them, little he knew he was being observed.

" Oh Arnold.. Why I keep treating you like this? Why cant I tell you what I really feel? Why is it so easy to jump around saying all this corny things at every hour and moment that anybody could hear me but nobody ever does?" Helga expressed herself in a little corner of the lab. She went on asking those same questions she asked when she was 9 years old as she heard someone asthmatic breathing heavily right behind her. She didn't even bother to look and punched him right on his face.

" Hello class.. I'm professor Meyers.. M-E-Y-E-R-S.. I've assigned all of you a lab partner.. I've done the math and this year you wont be with anybody you had been before.. all new my pals!" The professor said in a crazy maniac kind of way.

" See? The easiest 200 bucks I've ever made.. ah.. life is good.." Gerald whispered to Arnold as the professor started pairing up.

" Rhonda and Harold.. Gina and Sid.. Gerald and Phoebe.. Nadine and Eugene.." The professor started.

" Ah.. If I were you I'd be preparing my 200 bucks by now.." Gerald said presumptuously as he saw Arnold's sarcastic expression.

" Helga and Arnold.. Maryanne and Kyle.." As soon as the professor said that Arnold's face changed into a big smirk.

" You were saying.." Arnold said as he put his hand waiting for his money.

" Come on we never really made the bet.." Gerald said nervously. He didn't have the money that was obvious. Arnold grinned as he saw Gerald leave towards Phoebe as he expected Helga to arrive. One more time. She approached and sat next to him reluctantly. No matter how much they both complained about it, they kept on being chosen for lab partners.

" And hello again.. this is brand new year.. I expect you'll be playing some pranks on me, so could you tell me now if I should prepare the emergency phone number? Last time you set me on fire.. so.. It'll be nice to know it now if I should be calling the firemen as well.." Arnold said as he waited for her reply.

" Yeah.. prepare yourself Arnoldo.. this is the last year in high school so I'm gonna really enjoy it.. Especially making your life a living hell.." Helga said in a mean tone. After that she started laughing hardly.

" No matter how funny it seems for Miss Pataki, Science club IS running right now.." Professor Meyers said as he shot a glare to Helga.

After the chemistry class, Helga and Phoebe headed to the cafeteria to have their lunch. They were doing the line and talking comfortably about prom and all the things they were going to do before ending school.

" And I'll eat pudding from some guy's bellybutton.. and I'll join the cheerleader's squad.. and I'll sign myself for the school play.. and.." Phoebe said eagerly as she watched Helga's sarcastic expressions and risen eyebrow with a smile on her face.

" Wow… now I feel random.. Maybe I'll join you with the bellybutton idea.." Helga said ironically as she ordered her food. Both girls headed to a table they usually occupied and sat to went on with the conversation. From the corner of her eye, Helga watched Arnold order his food along with Gerald.

" I'm sorry you football head, but I was first!" A brunette girl, blue eyes, slightly shorter than him shouted.

" Oh I didn't realize.. here order first.." Arnold said politely only to get more and more comments out of the girl's mouth including some names he had heard somewhere before.

" Helga are you listening? Hey.. Hellooooo.." Phoebe tried to gain Helga's attention back as she followed her sight and saw what was taking her full focusing. The brunette girl went on annoying him and when she was about to leave she didn't forget to call him football head once more.

" What a bitch.. she reminds me of.." Gerald didn't finish his sentence. He looked at Arnold, they were both startled. " God she IS Helga!" Gerald said as his eyes widened in shock. Helga had been watching the whole scene and didn't like at all that the other girl was bothering Arnold as she usual did. It was her turf!

" Don't worry.. It'll be too ugly for this own world to have both Helgas.. She'll come around.." Gerald said as he tapped his friend's back as they headed to their respective table.

" What a bitch!" Helga said loudly as she swallowed her pudding with anger.

" Totally.." Phoebe said only to humour her.

-

A/N:

Hello everybody, this is my first Hey Arnold fic, as great Arnold/Helga shipper, I've got plenty of ideas for this one so tell if you're liking it so far or anything you wanna say about it.. Comments are well received don't think otherwise. They do make a difference…

Paris


	2. Chapter 3

Those who didn't have the chance to read chapter two I'm really sorry, I was going to update the story with chapter three and I don't know what happened and it replaced chapter two, so this is chapter three actually.. I'm very sorry..

Chapter three:

He had always been very good at sports, especially baseball. He's been playing since he was about eight or nine years old, and nearly 9 years passed and he was still in great shape and skillful to go on playing it. Every sunday morning the gang was " reunited". Harold, Sid, Stinky, Curly, Eugene, Gerald and Arnold all joined together to practice the sport they had been marked with since childhood.

" So.. have you talked to her yet?" Gerald whispered Arnold as he tried to concentrate in the direction the ball was heading.

" No.. I couldn't.." Arnold said distracted.

" How come?" Gerald rose an eyebrow and managed to catch the ball, Stinky had missed to hit with the bat.

" STRIKE ONE..!" Sid's voice was heard.

" Ahm.. I was gonna but.." Arnold started.

" But what?" Gerald pushed. His friend seemed so innocent and too naive for his own taste. He had to learn how to deal with women especially if they were ruining his life.

" Well I don't know.. Something tells me she's going to have a very good laugh at me.." Arnold said sinceerely.

" Bro you have to put your thoughts together.. what's more important, Helga laughing at you as she always does, or Hilda being stopped?" Gerald asked bluntly.

" Hilda being stopped I guess.. I wouldn't want Helga to laugh at me either but.. if I had to choose.." Arnold said as he heard Sid calling strike number three. It was his turn on the bat. Suddenly everybody turned around and Arnold's turn disipated.

" Hey girls.." Curly said smiling to Ronda. Arnold tried to peek inside the crowdness of people and glanced at Helga a couple of times. If he wanted help it was now or never.

" What are you looking at you stupid football head?" Helga asked in her usual annoyed tone.

" I need a word with you.." Arnold said as he caught her arm and softly dragged her far from the yard where they once were playing baseball. Helga's mind began floating around when she felt Arnold's grasp. It was so delicate and yet firm and demanding. He wanted something.

" If you're looking for the best place to kill yourself and incriminate me, this won't do it.. too many people around.." Helga said sarcastically as she waited for Arnold to reply but it took him a great deal of time to finally speak up.

" I need you." Arnold said bluntily and looking right into her deep brown eyes.

" You.. what?" Helga said clumpsily. She couldn't believe what her ears had captured. She began smiling thinking that moment was the one she had been expecting for a lifetime.

" I need your help.." Arnold completed. All of the sudden, Helga's smile was ripped off. It had been a very brief moment that she felt amazingly but now she felt the urge to kick Arnold until he bleeded to death.

" Good.. what for?" Helga said trying to sound as if nothing had happened. But Arnold had seen her expression when he told her he needed her.

" It's Hilda.." Arnold said again without looking at her.

" What about her? Oh good lord don't tell me you wanna date this one too.." Helga said in a sort of angrily tone. Her whole life words with Arnold were spoken when he needed girl's advice and was desperate. Lila was the begining, then some girl named Sora, then MaryAnn, then Jackie, Solange, Dorah, Summer and finally Hilda. She had hated so much when he went to her just to talk about other girls.

" God no! Look she's driving me nuts! I can't cope with her! She's too annoying! She even beats y.." Arnold's eyes widened as he suddenly stopped the sentence. He was gonna say " you" but that couldn't have ended nicely.

" Who? Me? Say it! She beats me?" Helga demanded an explanation.

" Kinda.." Arnold replied scared.

" NO.. GOD NO! NOBODY BEATS ME AT ANNOYING YOU! NOBODY! DON'T WORRY ARCHIVALDO! I'LL KILL HER IF I HAVE TO!" Helga said as she winked at him and left him quickly. Arnold was shocked. She was going to help him, not for the reasons he had intended to but in the end she was at least helping. She seemed serious as well.

(8 8 8)

" So.. do you think an old fashioned dwell would do it?" Helga said smiling widely.

" Helgs calm down.. I don't think violence is the answer.." Phoebe said wisely as she kept reading a gigantic book with interest and amusement.

" Then what is? Violence solves everything! If I kill her would you give me an aliby?" Helga said smiling with satisfaction, picturing in her mind the scene of Hilda's head chopped off.

" No. Think with your head not your jealous heart.." Phoebe answered not even bothering to look at her.

" What's that supposed to mean? What does my heart have to do with this?" Helga asked defiantely.

" Nothing.. nothing... maybe you could talk to her.." Phoebe suggested reluctantely.

" I'm far done talking.. It's action time! Oh I know.. I've got a great idea... she's going down.. nobody takes my place at bugging Arnoldo.. NOBODY!" Helga said loudly imitating a hard man's voice.

" Helga.. please tell me what are you going to do before you do it so I can start thinking of how to fix it.." Phoebe said as she closed her book and paid full atention to the blonde girl.

" Ok Phoebs! The only reason why Hilda is bugging Arnold, I mean.. football head of course, it's because he is very nice and softy towards women and well anybody. She needs to know that he has someone to stand for him.. someone strong and cruel and without any conscience.. someone like me!" Helga paused for a moment.

" So.. you're gonna tell her Arnold is your friend and to stop picking on him?" Phoebe asked smiling, since that solution came very well in her mind.

" No.. that wouldn't work.. friend's presence won't do it.. She needs competition.. Arnold needs a girl... That's it! From now on Arnold and I are oficially dating!" With that words Helga started clapping and Phoebe's jaw was dropped all of the sudden. " And don't you even think I'll leave her alone.. na ah.. she likes making his life a living hell, well here's the pioneer.." Helga added as she began laughing.

A/N:

THANKS EVERYBODY FOR THE REVIEWS.. VERY NICE..

And Carl I'll take my time to read your stories, thing is I don't have all that much.. but I certainly will.. thank you


End file.
